Queen of The Night Putting The Puzzle Together 1
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Continuation in the Queen of The Night Series. A horrific killer is on the loose in Boston. Maura and Jane's relationship is deepening. Will Maura's past come back to haunt her?


Maura's House  
Maura sat at the island in her kitchen sipping her tea and listening to her mother talk about the art exhibition she was doing next month in Rome, Italy.

Constance (sitting on the stool across from her): I'm sorry I'm rambling on about things (watching Maura's face) so now that we have a chance to talk tell me all about things.

Maura (looking up): It just happened eventually. Jane and have always been close. I felt it after we started working together.

Constance (smiling): And after all you two have been through it only strengthened that bond.

Maura (smiling): Yes. I've never been happier. She's considerate of my feelings and respects me. She's sees me as who I am mother. (Taking a deep breath) with other people I never felt a fraction a of what I feel when I'm with her.

Constance (pointing out): You thought Ian was...

Maura (wincing): Ian and I it was (thinking) it was a mistake. I mistook passion for love. Adventure for broken promises. (Sighing) he said he would change and he didn't. It took him being arrested to see this (smiling) and Jane was right there for me. (Remembering that night fondly, how Jane had fussed over her, held her as she cried, realizing her mother had said something.) I'm sorry...

Constance (laughing): Lost in thought on a certain Detective perhaps (seeing Maura blush) it's okay. (Leaning on her forearms) give me the details. Who initiated things? Who made the first move?

Maura (laughing): Mother...

Constance (smiling): Come on I'm not a prude and I don't believe you are either.

Maura (rubbing her face): I kissed her first...

Constance (clapping): I knew it. Took the bull by the horns so to speak.

Maura laughed and shook her head. This new side of her mother was interesting and she had never felt closer to her.

Boston Homicide Police Department  
Jane walked into the bull pen fresh from the female showers downstairs. She had chased a suspect across a rooftop and down the fire escape only to tackle him into a dumpster full of garbage as he tried to use it to escape. Now after thirty minutes of scrubbing and making sure there was nothing left of the smell or the trash all she wanted to do was finish the paperwork and get out of here for the day.

Crowe (greeting): Hey Rizzoli that dumpster you were in called. Said it wanted you back (teasing and not seeing Jane's anger?)

Korsak (rolling his eyes): Knock it off Crowe. (He knew Jane was not in the mood for teasing.) She was doing her job and where the hell where you? (Laughing) sitting on the other side of the building in your car. Waiting for the go ahead. Nice work Crowe, (pointedly) at least Detective Rizzoli caught the perp.

Crowe (continuing): Hey just saying you know dumpster diving, add to the slumming it and...

Jane (shoving him): Shut it Crowe...

Crowe (raising his hands): Whoa you need a Midol or something (ducking the fist aimed for his face.)

Korsak (grabbing Jane around the waist): Crowe back off, Jane calm down...

Jane (angrily): Shut the fuck up Crowe. While your ass sat in your squad car, we caught the dam suspect on your case. We sealed your fucking case for you (lunging at him and knocking him into the wall.) Wrapped it up in a neat little bow. (Yelling) so you want to talk about Midol and shit, keep going (taunting.) Give me a reason...

Frost (helping two other officers trying to separate the two combatants): Hey come on everyone's under a little stress here let's not let anger...

Crowe (continuing): PMSing psycho and where's...

Jane (struggling): Finish that and...

Crowe (sneering): Why don't you just get a piece...

Thankfully, for Frost a few of the other officers stepped in to stop the fisticuffs that were about to fly. Frost felt as though he was holding onto a live wire, he felt her rage and anger and held her back, barely.

Korsak (yelling): Jane take a walk with Frost. Sinclair take Crowe the other way. And if I see you two within ten feet of one another I'll have you both directing traffic until you retire.

Division One Cafe  
Angela (wiping down the counter and pouring Frankie some coffee): You don't have any time this weekend at all. After all I do for you kids you can't take an hour out of the day to take me to look at a new car.

Frankie (wincing): Ma I'm going to Albany with my girlfriend to meet her parents in two weeks. I've been switching with a few other officers to get the weekend off in a few weeks.

Angela (throwing her hands up): So now I'm passed amongst you kids or put on a schedule of who gets to put up with mom. That's okay. I understand your lives are more important (mumbling) it's okay. After all I only gave birth to you and raised you.

Frankie (knowing when to step back): Ma it's not that it's...

Korsak (walking in): Hi Angela!

Angela (putting the rag down): What can I get you Vince?

Korsak (thinking): Whole wheat, turkey, provolone, lettuce and honey mustard, please (mumbling) and a huge bottle of Tylenol.

Angela (smiling): Take lessons Frankie and why the bottle of Tylenol. What happened now?

Frankie (shrugging): Ma…..

Korsak (knowing Jane was going to kill him): Well you see….

Parking Lot  
Frost (leaning on the rail): Come on talk to me. We're partners, friends and….

Jane (looking at him; he was right; she trusted him and he had always come through for her): This is hard to talk about Barry.

Frost (understanding): Listen I'm not Maura but I've got broad shoulders and….

Jane (rubbing her face): I've fallen in love Barry and it's scaring the shit out of me. Then this case and work and everything else I'm just stressed. (Biting her lip) Crowe just hit a raw nerve.

Frost (knowing exactly who she was talking about but kept it vague): Jane whoever it is, is lucky to have you. And don't let Crowe rag you. You need to take some time off. Get away for a bit. I know you're leaving for a week Friday. But why not take two weeks. I know you've got the time and beside Korsak and I can hold things together until you get back. (Chuckling) actually we might be able to hold them together but not as well as when you're around.

Jane (punching his arm): Thanks Barry and you know I might just do that.

Cafe  
Angela (sitting down): This case is getting to everyone. Nothing new on suspects or leads.

Korsak (shaking his head): No. We got lucky on that robbery and homicide. But the other one it's like whoever it is, is always one step ahead of us.

Angela (worry): Could someone in the department be….

Korsak (frowning): I've thought of it, Cavanaugh has thought of it heck so has everyone else. We've been keeping an eye on a lot of things but nothing's turning up. (Shifting in his seat) and I know it's getting to all of us.

Angela (concern): Is Jane alright? I mean she's just been I don't know….

Korsak (finishing his coffee): Jane's just been taking things a little hard lately. I know it has to do with some of the victims. (Thinking) and I think Jane's going through some stuff. I know her pretty well and she seems happier but there's something else.

Angela (putting two and two together): I have an idea of what that might be. Thank you Vince.

Korsak (finishing his coffee): I didn't say anything.

Angela laughed and patted his arm and watched him leave. She knew Jane was struggling with her feelings and she had a pretty good idea why.

Maura's House  
Constance added the garlic and olive oil to the chicken then stuck it in the oven. She looked at Maura who was working on her laptop lost in thought. Smiling she thought of how happy Maura seemed and was glad Jane and Maura had finally come to their senses.

Conference Room  
Korsak (looking at Jane): I'm just concerned that's all. (Looking at the younger woman) you've been I don't know….

Jane (grumbling): I'm fine. And I don't need anyone to worry. It's just some stuff I have to work through.

Korsak (holding his hands up): Hey you're talking to me here. (Seeing how angry she was) listen to me okay. (Knowing he was pushing Jane and she didn't like it one bit; he was concerned though and kept at it) you've been through a lot of shit. You've bounced back but you can only bounce back so much. The human body and mind can only deal with so much before it needs release. (Cautiously) I know you're taking a week but why not two weeks. You have more time than anyone else and….

Jane (rubbing her face): I have a feeling that someone is conspiring against me.

Korsak (shaking his head): Jane no one (seeing her arch her eyebrow) okay maybe but it's only because we care about you. Take two weeks and relax I'll keep Rizzoli Jr. and Frost in line.

Jane (laughing): Alright, alright. Maybe it's a good idea. I'll talk to Cavanaugh tomorrow.

Korsak (teasing): Good. And don't worry about things here. We can manage until you come back to threaten and intimidate.

Jane (getting up): Gee thanks. (Retorting) and I thought you kept me around for my charming personality.

Korsak (shaking his head): Don't you have paperwork to deal with (watching as she left. He stood up and headed to his Lieutenant's office.)

Maura's House  
Constance looked up as she put the finishing touches on dinner and Angela came in the kitchen.

Angela (appreciatively): That smells wonderful. (Setting her purse down) how was your day?

Constance (setting the pan inside the oven): Rolled chicken breasts with spinach and kassari cheese. My day was wonderful and yours (pouring a glass of wine for both of them.)

Angela (sitting down): Thank you (accepting the wine) it was good. (Sipping) although it seems as my oldest is more irritable than usual and almost got into a fist fight.

Constance (concern): Really I know Jane can be temperamental even on the best of days but a fight. .

Angela (nodding): I know the case is bothering her but I also think it's something else.

Constance (having an idea of what it was): Well then it's a good idea her and Maura are going away for a bit. Give them both a chance to relax.

Angela (laughing): This I would like to see. Jane can't sit still for one minute then she gets Maura all riled up.

Constance (happily): Then it's a good thing they have each other. (Stirring the beans) although knowing them both it could be the other way around.

Jane's Apartment  
Jane was angry, restless, frustrated and tired. Tired of everything and nothing. Things didn't make sense anymore, her emotions were running wild and she couldn't sleep. She had fallen in love and didn't know what to do.

She didn't have a problem with loving Maura, no it was she had never been in love before and it scared the shit out of her.

Maura's House  
Constance (setting the tomato and basil salad on the table): She may have got caught up in work darling. You never know and you're supposed to be relaxing today.

Maura (shaking her head): Mother I'm the Chief Medical Examiner I have responsibilities (sipping her wine?) Besides I'm going to be up North for two weeks with Jane.

Angela (agreeing): Maybe but it could be something also related to another line of police work.

Maura (dialing Jane's cell): Hey it's me call me when you get this message. I just want to know if you're coming over or not. (Looking at both women) I'm going to call Vince and see if he knows where she might have taken off too.

Constance (gently taking the phone away from her): Sit down and eat. She'll probably be hear when she can. No sense in worrying. Now please I don't want you getting much skinnier.

Angela (picking up on it): Yeah you and Jane have lost some weight. That's not good for you.

Maura was touched by their concern and it felt good to have mothering from her mother as well as Angela. Truth be told though the only one who could make her feel better was the one person she was so confused about. The one person she needed and wanted but didn't know if she would return her feelings or push her away. And she wouldn't survive this time without her.

Jane's Apartment  
Jane woke up to the ringing of her phone recognizing Maura's number): Hey (her voice scratchy from sleep!)

Maura's House  
Maura (knowing Jane had just woken up): Hi! You didn't show up at my house (pausing) most of your stuff is here and you missed dinner and I was worried and...

Jane's Apartment  
Jane (yawning): Sorry just came by to check on things and I must have dozed off.

Maura's House  
Maura (knowing Jane wasn't telling her everything): Never mind just get over here. I know there's a lot going on and things are bothering you and as your usual self you tend to keep everything in and try to work through things on your own. (Licking her lips) not happening. So detective get your ass over here and we'll talk.

Jane's Apartment  
Jane (tilting her head back): Maura I mean...

Maura's House  
Maura (lowering her voice): I mean it get over here or I'll come and get you and don't think I won't.

Jane's Apartment  
Jane (sighing in defeat): Alright give me an hour (smiling) see you in a bit.

Maura's House  
Maura (setting the lettuce leaf down for Bass): One hour Jane (hanging up the phone.) Okay obviously something is bothering her but what?

Guesthouse  
Constance (smiling): I know Maura meeting her biological mother has thrown things into a tail spin.

Angela (thinking): I didn't think she would show up again so soon. (Angrily) and the nerve she had after what she had said. I can't believe it.

Constance (agreeing): However, I would like to know her intentions. I know I haven't been the best mother to Maura but I won't allow anyone to hurt her. She deserves to be happy (setting her tea down.)

Angela (gently): She is happy with Jane. They're good for each other. Do you (clearing her throat) does it bother you?

Constance (thinking): No. Despite many things I've come to believe there is one thing that I've held to truth. That as long as there is love, it should not matter the race, sex, religion or anything else as long as my daughter is happy then that is all I could ask for. (Remembering) Maura never really did fit in with many things. She graduated high school at the age of 14 and went on to college right away. Boys always wanted her for money, her influence or for a trophy. She thought that's what she would end up settling for (smiling) until she met Jane. (Laughing) I remember Maura telling me about her the first time. She said that she had, had her world turned upside down.

Angela (laughing): And Jane's had said how can anyone be so smart and beautiful and not have a clue. (Proudly) Jane can be like a cyclone at times (thinking) well most of the time. But she's got a good heart.

Constance (patting her arm): I know. Jane talked with me at one point and I had never felt so insulted and hurt (holding her hand up) it was then I realized how wrong I had been with Maura. How much time I had wasted? I really thought about things then and realized that I had to change. (Softly) or I would lose Maura...

Angela (putting her hand on Constance's arm): Maura's a very forgiving person. And you two seem much closer. Don't let that past win. (Taking a deep breath) I made a lot of mistakes with my kids but I love them. I know I'm overbearing at times but I worry about them.

Constance (smiling): They're good kids (teasing) a little rambunctious, a little rowdy but they're great individuals and I see you in all of them. Although I do have one question?

Angela (gesturing): Sure...

Constance (mischievously): How did Jane and Frankie end up as cops and Tommy well (wiggling her hand?)

Angela (giggling): I have no clue. Tommy is a magnet for trouble (seeing Constance's raised eyebrow) and so is Jane beyond that I have no idea. Speaking of trouble did you know that Jane talked Maura into eating sugared cereal amongst other things.

Constance (laughing): I did notice that. I think it's a good thing that those two have come together as they have. I never expected it.

Angela (proudly): Figures Jane always had to do things the hard way and besides I always wanted a doctor in the family.

Constance (patting her arm): And at least if I get a speeding ticket I have not one but two cops to count on.  
They continue talking about their children and their antics well into the late hours. They had formed a bond similair to their daughters.

Maura's House  
Jane (entered Maura's home and paused in the foyer to remove her jacket): Maura...

Maura (walking up next to her): You made it with fifteen minutes to spare (teasing. As soon as Jane turned she wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips to Jane's. Deepening the kiss she concentrated on Jane's emotions and found that Jane was nervous and anxious about something.) I missed you today and I'm glad you're hear.

Jane (licking her lips): I can tell (teasing.) I just needed some downtime, think things over.

Maura (guiding her to the couch): About what? What's bothering you?

Jane (rubbing her arm): It's (shaking her head) it's nothing. Why don't we...

Maura (pulling Jane into her arms): Don't give me that. (Gently) don't shut me out (brushing back dark unruly hair) talk to me.

Jane (standing up; pacing): You see it's like I've never been in love before. Never wanted anything past a few nights or even one night. I don't know what I want Maura. (Pacing) I want to be with you (looking at her) more than anything else I've ever wanted. (Throwing her hands up) but I'm not sure what to do. (Pointing to herself) look at me a lowly detective, I'm broken, darkness follows me I'm not good enough for you, you deserve so much more….

Maura (jumping up): Don't you talk about yourself like that in front of me. (Clasping Jane by the shoulders) you're everything I've dreamed of and wanted. (Softening her touch) please don't say things about yourself that aren't true. (Looking into brown eyes) you are not broken Jane!

Jane (wanting to run): Maura don't you see by being with me….

Maura (pressing her finger to her lips): I don't care. (Hoarsely) I don't care. (Pressing her body closer) you are an amazing woman Jane, strong, smart, beautiful and the most caring person I know. Brave, loyal, compassionate and someone who I've come to love above anyone else. (Caressing her face) don't run away from me.

Jane (wrapping her arms around Maura): I don't want to hurt you….

Maura (laying her head on Jane's chest): You won't (reveling in the feel of being pressed against Jane's body, her warmth, her strength) I trust you. You have so much to offer (thinking) someone hurt you didn't they?

Jane (swallowing): Yeah (closing her eyes; inhaling the scent of Maura's shampoo) I don't deserve you (softly.)

Maura (pulling her head back; clasping Jane's face in her hands; seeing dark brown eyes full of hurt): You deserve a lot of things Jane and whoever hurt you they were wrong. (Placing a gentle kiss on her lips) honey don't shut me out. Talk to me...

Jane (swallowing hard): It's hard and can we wait a bit. I just want well (shyly...)

Maura (understanding): You want me to hold you and just lay with me. (Jane nodded) I'll hold you the rest of my life baby. Don't ever be nervous or shy about asking for that. Come on let's go lay down (taking Jane's hand in hers.)

Jane (following Maura): You're an amazing woman too Dr. Isles. (Entering their bedroom) hey listen I know we're going away this weekend but um how about tomorrow we go to that festival and just enjoy the evening out.

Maura (smiling): Are you asking me out on an official date Detective Rizzoli?

Jane (playing along): Yes I am Dr. Isles do I have to ask your mother...

Maura (pouncing on her): Don't you let that sentence come out of your mouth. You know my mother approves of you (straddling her lap; she noticed Jane's breathing; her wet lips; the pulse point in her neck; closing her eyes she tried to keep her more carnal urges in control) Gods...

Jane (noticing): It's okay baby...

Maura (pulling back): I'm supposed to be comforting you instead (shaking her head and backing away only to find herself wrapped in strong arms and held against a strong lithe body) Jane...

Jane (gently): Shh relax (kissing the top of her head) I think we both need some comforting right now. Relax (rubbing her back gently.)

Maura (relaxing into the touch): It seems that my Dhamphir nature has a mind of its own when it comes to you.

Jane (curious): Can you tell me about it? (Pausing) about what happened?

Maura (taking a deep breath): I was born human (upset) as you know and as we found out. I was finishing up Medical School and was starting my internship. (Thinking back to that fateful night) I wanted to get away for the weekend and decided to drive down the Smithsonian. Anyway I had left campus around 1800 it was getting dark but I was fine with it. Anyway along interstate 81 I don't know I'm driving along and the next thing I know is I hear the screaming tires, the breaking glass and my world spun out of control. (Softly) I died in that accident Jane...

Jane (tightening her hold): Oh Gods but...

Maura (reassuring): I'm here (biting her lip) now. (Caressing Jane's face) I don't know how but someone got me out of that car before the police and medics came. I was brought to this house and this woman she was a Dhamphir, strong, tall and lonely I guess (laughing.)

Jane (smiling): Or horny (jumping as Maura tickled her ribs) I'm just stating a fact based on my observations. It seems that you have always had strong sexual urges since I met you. All I hear about is the benefits of sex and this and that. (Laughing as Maura continued to tickle her) it's true I swear. And I know for a fact once you get your hands on me I'll be walking funny for days.

Maura (faking indignant): Jane (swatting her stomach) I can't believe you. (Looking up) besides who said you would actually be able to walk.

Jane (groaning): Oh shit. (Shifting) so what did she do to you?

Maura (collecting herself): She saved my life by turning me I didn't die. It took me a while to recover and she made up a story for the police and my mother and no one said anything. No one ever knew. I stayed with her for a while getting to know her, who she was. I was more curious than anything. I wasn't afraid.

Jane (knowing Maura): You and that mind of yours. So what happened?

Maura (closing her eyes): One night after we made love she kissed me, putting me to sleep. I woke up in my dorm room alone with a note that said she would always be watching. She left me a small book explaining things to me that my powers could be held in check with meditation, that I didn't need to feed to survive and my senses would be heightened at certain times. (Licking her lips) I saw her a few times after that she trained me, spent time with me and one night she made love to me for the last time and left. I haven't heard from her since.

Jane (hugging her): She knew your soul mate was out there. She didn't want to interfere.

Maura (shaking her head): No but I never understood why. Why she chose me? Why did she bring me back?

Jane (thinking about Maura's past, her neglect): Maybe because she knew you would find who you were meant to be with. She knew that someday you would make someone happy, truly happy and not for what you could give them.

Maura (leaning up and kissing her lips): You are so sweet (she loved how good it felt to be kissing Jane she had imagined, dreamed but those paled in comparison to how good Jane's lips felt and tasted in reality. They met in a fiery embrace with passionate acceptance. They tasted, touched and teased each worshiping what the other offered. Their thirst slaked with each touch, each caress of lips and tongues.

Jane loved the soft silky feel of Maura's lips against her own, the sweet taste of her, the warmth of her toned body pressing against hers caused her to moan in pleasure and demand more. She felt Maura pressing against her, felt the change in her breaths.

Maura (groaning): Gods slow, easy….

Jane (closing her eyes): I'm not complaining….

Maura (sliding her hands under Jane's t-shirt): The night went from comforting to arousing relatively quickly.

Jane (grabbing Maura's ass): I'm very comfortable right now (leaning up and kissing Maura) I'm here for you. Whatever you need?

Maura (shifting): And I told you I would never hurt you. I could lose control and….

Jane (pressing her finger to her lips): Then lose control. Anything for you Maura….

Maura (smiling): This weekend babe, this weekend. We both need to get some sleep and….

Jane (cupping Maura's face in her hands): Maura what is it?

Maura (gently): It's I want you to think about things. Is this truly what you want, (watching brown eyes) because there is no going back?

Jane (with conviction): I want you, I want to be with you of that I'm certain.

Maura (understanding): Okay (kissing Jane then waving a hand over her face) I'm sorry but you need to sleep and I need to think of how to explain things to you. I love you.

Jane fell into a dreamless restful sleep unaware of the pair of soft green eyes that watched her through the night. Unaware that Maura never let her go, holding her into the morning.

Maura's House The Next Morning  
Angela (stirring pancake batter): Frankie will be here after his shift and Jane and Maura will be up shortly.

Constance (concern): I know Jane came in late last night. I saw her car pull in the driveway. I hope she's okay.

Angela (pouring batter on the grill): They're fine I checked in on them this morning. I worry about the both of them, the stress they're under, Dr. Martin in the picture everything. Taking a vacation is good for both of them.

Constance (hearing the shower): Well someone's up….

Jane (walking in; hair disheveled): Morning (walking over to the coffee pot and pouring two mugs of coffee adding cream and Splenda) Maura's in the shower and I'm going in next (shuffling back down the hallway with the coffees in hand.)

The two older women looked at each other and laughed.

Bedroom  
Jane shuffled down the hallway and into the bedroom; pulling out a suit and shirt she sat down and sipped her coffee. She could join Maura in the shower but decided to wait. No use in testing temptation.

Maura (finished her shower and joined Jane in the bedroom): Your mom's making pancakes, bacon and turkey bacon.

Jane (trying to ignore the fact that Maura was only in a towel): Um uh huh (standing up) cold shower.

Maura (laughing): Jane….

Jane (shutting the door): Tease….

Maura laughed and started getting dressed. She decided to tease Jane some more picking out a tight black skirt and a red silk shirt that accented her breasts nicely. Finished dressing she began doing her hair and makeup laughing at how much she loved to torment her girlfriend.

Kitchen  
Frankie (taking his plate): No I'm off tonight Ma not tomorrow.

Angela (rolling her eyes): How am I supposed to keep track of you kids without a schedule.

Constance (placing the bowl of fruit on the table): GPS might be helpful….

Frankie (placing his napkin on his lap): No thank you. Hey where's Jane and Maura.

Maura (walking in with her coffee): Jane's in the shower. Good morning (kissing her mother on the cheek) Angela thank you for breakfast. (Getting her plate and sitting down.)

Angela (yelling): Jane breakfast.

Constance (wondering): She's a little behind this morning isn't she.

Maura (blushing): Not by much...

Frankie (catching on): Is there something I should know?

Jane (walking in): No. And ma don't yell I haven't had enough coffee yet (kissing her cheek and getting her plate.)

Both Jane and Maura's cell phones went off. They answered and stood up both listened to the directions and hung up.

Jane (angrily): Two bodies, same MO, same everything. (Slamming her hand down) son of a bitch I swear when we catch this guy I am personally going to shoot him.

Maura (sternly): I'm driving. Get your stuff.

Angela (pulling out travel mugs and fixing their coffee): Here you go.

Jane (grabbing hers): Why do you get to drive?

Maura (slapping Jane on the ass): Move detective. Let's go (turning around) Mother, Angela, Frankie see you later. (Hurrying after Jane and hoping they would catch this guy and soon.)

Frankie (looking at his mother): Is there something I should know about?

Angela (patting on the shoulder): Jane's just being Jane.

Constance (wistfully): I hope they get a chance to eat something. They didn't even have breakfast.

Angela (shaking her head): I'm sure Maura will make them stop for something.

Construction Site South Boston  
Maura (pulling in next to a squad car): These are the new apartment complexes for low income families.

Jane (getting out of the car): Yeah let me see if I can go find Frost and see what's up.

Maura (nodding and following her): Here comes Korsak. He doesn't look too good.

Jane (reaching her partner): Hey! What do we have?

Korsak (shaking his head): I've seen some shit in my career but this takes the dam cake. Two vics, males, mid forties both lawyers and both dead. They weren't killed here and that's all we have. The scene is bad Jane, Maura, no one wants to go in there.

Jane (pulling on her gloves): Why?

Korsak (coughing): Jane you need to see what this sick fuck did?

Maura (preparing herself): Let's go.

The three of them walked together through the construction area, noticing the looks on the other officers faces. They got to a alcove with re-bar and scaffolding and stopped as Maura pulled on her gloves.

Korsak (motioning): They're in there….

Maura (walking around him; gasping in shock): Oh my Gods. What the fuck?

Jane (looking): Son of a bitch. Fuck...

Two bodies were hanging on a makeshift cross. One body was upside down, the other right side up. They were pierced with a spear through the torso and their extremities were nailed to the cross with wooden stakes.

Maura (looking around): This was set up for a reason. Religious indications and signs of possible cult disturbances.

Jane (looking around as well): Another religious zealot just what Boston needs. (Thinking) actually this might be the first solid clue we've had. Korsak (turning her head) see if we can find any similar crimes and match them to any recently released inmates. I have a feeling this guy has been in the system.

Korsak (nodding): Good catch. You're right it's possible and he's getting sloppy.

Maura (thinking): I'm gonna need a flat bed truck. The cross and the bodies have to be transported as is. I don't want to lose any pertinent evidence.

Jane (nodding): I'll take care of it (stepping away from the crime scene and calling CSU.)

Across the Construction Site  
A lone figure sat on a hillside, dressed in black fatigues and watched his handiwork. Smiling at the the disgust and revulsion he caused her continued to watch the police work. He was a messenger, a harbinger of death. Those that his master deemed as filthy where his to purify and return to his master.  
Boston PD

Cavanaugh (looking over the crime scene photos): And the only lead we have is the recent bodies. (Watching as Jane and Korsak nodded) great. Alright keep looking through old cases see if anything matches up. (Shutting the folder) also as soon as Maura is done with the autopsy I want the report on my desk.

Korsak (standing): I'm going to pull some uni's to look through those files as well.

Jane (heading for the door): And we've increased patrol in some areas. Frost is trying to put coordinates through BRICK see if we can find a pattern somewhere.

Cavanaugh (sighing): Good idea. Alright keep me informed.

Korsak (following Jane): Head down to the Morgue see what Maura has. I've already started on the cases.

Jane (grabbing her coffee): Yeah also we need to get some lunch.

Korsak (smiling): I'll order some pizza and bring it down.

Jane (nodding): Thanks. Also make sure you get….

Korsak (finishing): A veggie for Maura. Now go on see what our ME is up to.

Morgue  
Maura had finished taking pictures, blood and tissue samples and was starting with the cross to see if she could get any trace. Through analysis the wood was determined to be oak as well as the stakes. The spear was a commercial fishing one designed to bring in heavy large fish. Other than that she had to take everything apart piece by piece. Which was fine with her, she liked challenging puzzles.

Jane (strolling in): Hi Maura! Kodiak's ordering pizza. (Looking at what the cross) what did you find?

Maura (looking up): The cross is solid oak as are the stakes. The spear is typical of one found on commercial fishing boats. I haven't got to the bodies yet as this is a very important piece of the puzzles.

Jane (thinking): Solid oak and a commercial fishing spear. That means...

Maura (looking up): Jane, you know how I feel about guesses. So far the only thing I can definitively determine is the type of wood and the type of spear.

Jane (shaking her head): No it means that whoever it is has access to a boat and a wood shop of sorts. (Dialing a number on her cell phone) Frost check fishing vessels for employees that are on parole or have been on parole. Also find out what equipment is on those vessels. Thanks.

Maura (smiling; she loved Jane's tenacity, the ability to sort things out): I see where you were going. Good catch Jane.

Jane (proudly): It was you that caught it. (Rubbing her back) you're deductive reasoning helped put some puzzle pieces into place. (Kissing her cheek) my little genius.

Korsak (walking in): So I hear we might be onto something (setting the pizzas down?)

Maura (removing her gloves then washing her hands): Due to some analysis and deductive reasoning we might have a solid clue.

Jane (mumbling): Solid lead. Come on Maura, we've got lunch, and yes, Korsak ordered a veggie for you.

Cavanaugh (walking in): I hear we might have something. Good job. Also I now have the governor on my ass wanting answers. Seems as the media got a hold of some information and they're having a field day.

Korsak (rolling his eyes): How the hell did the media get wind of this case? We've been careful not to leak any information to anyone. (Opening the meat lover's box) in fact I made sure the media wasn't allowed anywhere near any of the crime scenes?

Cavanaugh (angrily): Then how the fuck did they get information. (Pointing to Korsak and Jane) you both had better find the leak and plug it fast. (Turning to leave) or you can talk with the Governor. And I want that autopsy report A.S.A.P.

Jane (shaking her head): I don't feel like doing desk duty for a month because of this (grabbing a slice of pizza) anything from Frost.

Korsak (swallowing): Not yet. He's got a few ideas but nothing solid.

Maura (taking a bite of her pizza): I want to finish the analysis on the cross and the spear. (Thinking) it's going to be a late night.

Korsak (nodding): Sure is. Most of the work and repairs for large fishing vessels are done once the ships come into port. So we're going to be here well past check out.

Jane (wondering): Hey Maura! Is there another genius ME that you can call in to help you with the bodies.

Maura (sipping her coke): Pike has been sent back to western Mass and he is not allowed to work in this office again. (Thinking) Vanderhaus has his hands full with the internship and the morgue and...

Korsak (throwing out his trash): What about Dr. Martin? She's a forensic pathologist isn't she?

Jane (rubbing her face): Korsak...

Maura (placing her hand on Jane's arm): It's okay. Korsak's right maybe she can help me with the autopsy.

Korsak (heading for the door): All right I'm going to check on Frost see if he's found anything.

Jane (waving): I'll meet you upstairs. (Looking at Maura) baby are you sure about this?

Maura (smiling): I'm fine with it. I think she's really trying here and wants to be in my life Jane. (Pausing, caressing Jane's cheek) however, it will be on my terms. I won't allow her to disrupt my life or hurt the one I love (placing a gentle kiss on Jane's lips.)

Jane (pressing her forehead against Maura's): Alright, but if she so much as (moaning as Maura leaned forward and quieted her. Maura's silky lips pressed against her own, strong hands tangled in her hair and then Maura thrust her tongue in Jane's mouth, demanding, wanting, needing. Pulling Maura closer, Jane moves her hands down Maura's back, clasping her ass in her hands; she pushed her own tongue in Maura's mouth and took control of the kiss, closing her eyes as Maura's hands caress the swell of her breasts through her shirt.)

Maura (breaking the kiss): I needed that (adjusting Jane's shirt.) I'm going to call Dr. Martin and see if she can help out with the autopsies.

Jane (brushing back Maura's hair): If you need me (another softer kiss stopped her speech.)

Maura (smiling): I know, now go do what you're so good at.

Jane (licking her lips): I'll see you tonight.

Maura (watching Jane's ass as she headed for the doors): Definitely. (Turning she went into her office and sat down, taking a deep breathe she dialed Dr. Martin's number from memory; the phone rang three times before it was answered) Dr. Martin this Maura Isles, no I'm calling in a professional matter. Perhaps can you meet me in the cafe so we can discuss what I need you to do. Alright, thank you. I'll approve the overtime myself Dr. Alright (hanging up the phone she leaned forward and rubbed her face) well it's better then Pike that's for sure. And she's an excellent pathologist. Now to tell Angie before she throws her out.

Homicide Bullpen  
Frost (handing the sheet to Jane): It's seems that the Department of Corrections have their hands in a jail to work program on the docks. Repairing equipment, unloading the boats that sort of thing. Two Parole Offices, Lanson and Mitchell.

Jane (grabbing her coat): Let's go see the dock foreman.

Korsak (pointing): I'll brief Cavanaugh on what's going on. And keep me informed of what you find. No surprises.

Frost (laughing): I know he's talking about you….

Jane (slapping him with the folder): No it's about you. Let's go sooner we get the information sooner we can start putting all the pieces in place and hopefully catch the bastard behind this.

To Be Continued


End file.
